the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Graveloard Nito
Appearance Having become one with the Death Soul, Nito's physical form is that of a death incarnate, likely connected to his title. Looking through the game's files reveals that Nito's body is that of an immensely sized human skeleton, though the ribcage is packed with bits of dead matter, and blown open as a result. The torso leans forwards as well, giving him a hunchback appearance, and his true skull is tucked into the dead matter and bones. His left leg is built like those on a dog or other four legged creature, while his right leg is humanlike, giving him a sort of handicap and reducing his movement to a slow limp. The other skeletons merely adorn him as armor, with his entire torso covered in ribcages and skulls, and arms and legs dangling all around him. He is able to manipulate this armor into movement for uses such as gripping or attacking. What was once an all concealing cloak looking like black fur or feather, apparently conjured at will, is reduced to a tattered hairlike cloak. When dormant, Nito did not seem to wear it until after generating a glowing fume of lavender white power, likely the "miasma of death and disease" he is known for. This implies that both the cloak and the energy are materials generated from the Death Soul, as opposed to any natural matter, as the "fibers" of it radiated off of him when he cast plague upon the Dragons. His left hand is natural, his right is equipped with a triple bone forearm, which terminates in a sharpened bone blade covered with the miasma of the Death Soul. Personality Nito's personality is much more complicated than anyone would expect from a walking skeleton, having barely survived the Fall of Lordraan. He doesn't seem to care for much, preferring a solitary existence surrounded by dead away from people in the dark. This is why he chose to stay in the Mausoleum in the Rainforest District of Zootopia. Despite everything, he seems to have a full grip on his sanity and is generally nonhostile towards others, having a more or less reclusive nature when others talk to him if not just simply ignoring them. He considers all dead his family, though he very respectful when discussing the dead of someone's family with them. This side of him is rare to witness due to his reclusive nature, but it's proof of a more respectful and sweet and sometimes even emotional side of him. Due to his relationship with Skully, he has found that despite no heart, he still desires companionship, explaining why he had a second, smaller sarcophagus next to the one he slumbered in. He seems to be afraid of "dying" alone, showing a more fearful side when Skully doesn't visit for too long or if Skully threatens to leave him. When with Skully, he shows a more nurturing side and a bit of a clingy side. Alongside this comes the natural smug and dark sides he has towards anyone that bothers him in his domain, but this comes with a sweet side, where is generally happy. Love & Romance Circles